Dariusburst: Another Chronicle
Dariusburst: Another Chronicle, or Darius Burst: Another Chronicle, is a shoot em up video game released in 2010 for Arcades, and a remix of Dariusburst. The game was largely expanded upon and rereleased in 2011 as Dariusburst: Another Chronicle EX. It was later included as a extra mode in Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours. Plot 1904 D.C. (Darius Calendar)— When a Belser virus rent the hyperspace network to tatters, every craft in the human space fleet with a network link was stripped of all communications capabilities. The ensuing chaos saw the entire fleet devastated in the blink of an eye. The Silver Hawk fighters were the only craft from Planet Darius to escape the massacre. Equipped with Burst technology, these two cutting-edge craft were entrusted to humanoid AI terminal Ti2 and test pilot Riga Pratica. Flying the Silver Hawk Burst fighters alone into enemy territory without network support, the two heroes braved overwhelming odds to secure victory and liberation for Darius. It is now 1910 D.C., and repairs on the hyperspace network have begun to reconnect the pockets of humanity scattered across the vast reaches of space. Combat data transmitted from Darius soon sees Burst-equipped Silver Hawk fighters constructed in every inhabited galaxy. The stage is set for mankind’s grand counteroffensive. A team of heroes takes wing, flying into battle and the pages of history. Gameplay The game allows from 1 and up to 4 players to play at a time; the largest amount of players possible in any Darius game. The players may choose between playing Default Entry, with 3 ships per coin, or Infinite Ships Entry, with infinite ships at the cost of additional coins and forfeit of the players' highscore. Another Chronicle has two game modes: Original Mode Standard gameplay through 3 zones from a selection of 12 (A-L). Here the players chooses one of 3 zones to start on and continues through two more zones in traditional fashion. Chronicle Mode Here the players choose individual missions, consisting of rearranged levels and bosses, with various possible set parameters. In addition to this Another Chronicle EX has two more modes: Original EX Mode Similar to Orginal Mode, but with 12 new, and harder, zones (O-Z). Event Mode Online missions with varying selections of ships, lives, power-up configurations and bosses. Pilots and Ships In Another Chronicle there are 4 ships, of which three are returning from Dariusburst. *Legend (Red) *Next (Blue) *Origin (Orange) *Formula (Green) EX added four more ships: *2nd (from Darius II) *Gaiden (from Darius Gaiden) *Assault (Blue) *Genesis (from G-Darius) Genesis, Gaiden and 2nd have the exact same appearance as Origin. Although Gaiden and 2nd are officially red, and Genesis and Origin are officially orange, this palette change does not make a visual difference as they change to the player's color. First player is red, second player is blue, third player is green and fourth player is orange. Note: When playing as Legend, Next, Formula, Assault, Gaiden or Genesis, a Burst Meter is found under the ship. Watch that meter carefully as you play. Levels and Bosses Original Mode Original EX Mode Bosses Exclusive to Chronicle Mode Release The game is currently available to play in Japanese arcades and United States Round 1 franchise locations. There is also a cabinet located at The Game Grid Arcade in West Valley City, UT USA. http://gamegridarcade.com/darius.html No European release-date have been announced as of yet. However, the game is currently being location tested in London, England (at the Leisure Casino Center arcade located next to Goodge Street Tube Station). Gallery DariusBurstAnotherChronicleLogo.png|Banner DariusburstACEXFlyer2.jpg|Flyer DariusburstACKeyArt1.jpg|Key art DariusburstACKeyArt2.jpg|Key art DariusburstACKeyArt3.jpg|Key art External links * Official Dariusburst: Another Chronicle website * Official Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours website References Video(s) * first official Dariusburst CS trailer on Chara-Ani YouTube channel Category:Games Category:Dariusburst